Stone Walls
by Skeleton - Est.1991
Summary: DoVe.
1. Their Story

_**I don't know if I should keep this going, but I might since I've been craving me some VMars. This idea didn't fully come together how I wanted. It works though. It's more of an exercise than anything. Apologies for any mistakes! **_

_**Who doesn't love DoVe? Let's see some more stories out there, shall we?**_

**vmars|vmars|vmars**

Don Lamb didn't know what he did wrong.

When Lilly Kane died a part of his happiness died with her. A then Sheriff Keith Mars became obsessed with her murder case and drove the whole sheriff's department crazy. He wanted justice for his daughter Veronica. Lilly was Veronica's best friend. Lilly's brother was Veronica boyfriend. Someone needed to pay for the crime and fast. A naïve Deputy Don Lamb agreed.

Then, Keith wanted justice for himself.

Jake Kane was suspicious to him from that night on, but Don knew that the sheriff was somewhat blinded by his wife's ongoing affair with Kane. Keith wanted him to pay for their adultery. Celeste, wife of Jake and mother of Lilly and Duncan, was prominently at Jake's side at all costs. Costs... Ha! She was a hard broad clutching to Kane Software billions like the rest of the so-called better half of Neptune. Money was what made their world go round. Keith was using his wife Lianne's infidelity as probable cause to bring him down. Don told him to look in another direction with a clear head, a fresh view with a new set of eyes.

Sheriff Keith Mars didn't listen. He was wrong. He accused the man of Neptune's biggest company, with the staff that was keeping the town afloat, of murder. He accused Jake Kane of the murder of his own daughter. Neptune turned its back on him and his family. They didn't need a foolish man like him to keep them safe.

Don stepped in to fill his shoes. To help Keith, the man he looked up to as a father figure more than a boss, in hopes to keep him proud. It would be like handing down the family business to his son. After all, the man taught the deputy everything he knew.

Keith wasn't impressed. In fact, he was pissed. His ticking jaw was like the bomb ticking down the final minutes before it exploded. Boy, did he explode. Don got an earful of expletives and a small trip down memory lane. He felt like his mentally adopted dad was stepping into the shoes of his biological father. He had never seen the man so livid except for the time he legally had to release Jake Kane from his custody. Even then, it was nothing compared to rage he experienced firsthand and directly instead of only as a bystander.

When Keith left and slammed the door to his office. He sat in his comfy Sheriff's chair behind his perfectly stable Sheriff's desk with his head in his hands as he cried. He lost his mentor and built up a thicker wall around himself.

That was the last day he could tolerate being nice to Keith Mars.

Veronica was another story.

She had to see for herself if her favorite deputy was worth redemption. What was so bad about him filling in the role of her father's former title? If her dad couldn't have it, she wanted Deputy Lamb to. It was rightfully his. Well, either him or Sacks. He was the only one from the department to step up, though.

He was a friendly face and a shoulder to cry on, nothing but supportive since Lilly died. He found ways of cheering her up while she hung around the department after school. He didn't treat her like she was his boss' child or child at all. They were kind of casual friends – acquaintances.

After he took the job, she stopped visiting every day. There wasn't a reason for her to be at the station anymore. It didn't stop her from dropping in. She'd make a feel remarks about his new title that were purely a defense mechanism and the truth wrapped up in a joke. She was her father's daughter. She was Daddy's little girl… He didn't expect her to be wholeheartedly warm to him. They never were before. They were always teasing each other in a time that seemed so far away, when really it was months away.

Then, she came in to report a crime. Her white dress was wrinkled and smelled of alcohol. Her hair was disheveled and her mascara was running down her face. When he saw her all he could think was, 'not again.' Veronica didn't need to see anymore than she already had. She needed to be sheltered in a tight cocoon to protect her from the evil that could be Neptune.

"I was raped," she admitted. She tried to be strong, but she was crumbling.

His jaw tightened and his body was flushed hot with anger. In that moment, he knew exactly where she was and all who possibly could have done it. He was so pissed and instead of asking her how she knew and else he needed to know, his words came out bitter when really it was rage towards those rich pricks.

He was in such a fury that his mouth seemed to form the words into a sick version of accidental sarcasm. "Is there anyone in particular you'd like me to arrest, or should I just round up the sons of the most important families in town?"

Veronica didn't respond. She sat gravelly across from him.

Don thought of his former mentor for a spell, thinking aloud with hurt feelings. It was like her rape case was trying to scale the walls he built around himself.

When she starting crying he was gone. He became insane as memories flooded him.

"Look at this! She cries! I'll tell you what, Veronica Mars. Why don't you go see the Wizard? Ask for a little backbone.

In his mind he said it like they used to. It was a teasing tone that they used to build each other up when they were down. Wizard of Oz was the most ridiculous thing in the world and it became a part of their late night Sheriff's department hangs as she waited for her father; it was an inside joke. He should have known better though. It was one of those things that were only funny for a week.

Sheriff Lamb didn't comprehend that she wouldn't remember their little joke. She didn't, he understood, long after she walked out of his office.

And when Keith didn't kill him for being an ignorant asshole, he knew Veronica didn't tell him what happened. The fact that she had faith in him and trusted him with the knowledge of her rape made him feel twisted that he was happy it was only him. And so it should remain, because he shredded the form she shakily filled out.

From that day on, he used that movie as acidic ammunition.

Veronica Mars was in and out of the department from that day on. He slowly watched her change. His words, her mom's disappearance, Lilly's murder, her father's Kane obsession, it shaped her to be this… new Veronica.

He adored old Veronica. Sweet, bright, innocent youthful Veronica that swung her grass stained legs from under a chair. Old Veronica was the girl who wasn't broken by family and death and evil. New Veronica, while she lacked the soft exterior she once had, from head to toe Don Lamb was enamored. He might not have spoken about the way she captivated him, but that did not mean he was ashamed of his feelings. Fuck, he was shameless all round. There was an invisible fine line with her that had him biting his tongue about his crude thoughts. He didn't want her to know. So, maybe he was ashamed of the way her sun kissed skin writhed in pleasure underneath his caress (in his mind). It wasn't that much different from the way she recoiled when he handcuffed her.

His handcuffs should have her name engraved on them. For the better part of the last two shitty years she was adorning them more than Weevil and Echolls. When she wasn't in his workspace for illegal reasons she was there for legal reasons regarding others. Those were when his fingers itched to grab his cuffs and arrest her for being a wanton annoyance.

He overheard her using his job title to her bratty peers more times than not. She cared still. He knew she did. She was buried under her own invincibly strong stone wall - one that probably matched his. It could reflect some of his scars. Scars that they shared in the battle of their acquaintanceship up to when he became just Lamb to her, but Sheriff Lamb on a slip. She was always Veronica to him, whether her name came out like clichéd blasphemy or not.

When that asshole Botando smashed his head in like he was out for pumpkins, he knew he was going to die. His only regret was not repairing his relationship with Keith and his devious daughter. It seemed like everything was going well for them. It's like he had a chance to rewind to when they were becoming rocky. He wasn't foolish enough to think they could go back to being mentor and mentee. He just wanted to barbeque with the guy on the balcony of his apartment again. Have a couple beers with him.

Don wanted to apologize.

When he was in the hospital, in a coma, he could hear Keith and Veronica talking to him what he assumed was the first couple of days. After that, it was only Sacks. He vaguely remembered Sacks explaining how terrified he was when he shot Botando. How happy he was that Don was alive still. He could hear him trying not to sob while telling him he'll pull through. It could have been the drugs they were giving him, honestly, but he swore he heard Sacks tell him he died twice during surgery. There was something about brain hemorrhages and contusions, Keith and sheriff, doctors and hot nurses, and a sponge bath.

Don panicked after that. He knew in his subconscious state that he had to awaken. His heart was beating ferociously in his chest. His head was spinning and in so much pain. It was throbbing. His whole body vibrating like he was Dr. Frankenstein's fucking creature of the night.

His eyes opened and all he saw was a blur. He blinked tiredly, but tried to focus. He could mentally hear a mocking Veronica telling him he was a wuss. It made him fight that much more.

He saw the doctor examining him, could barely hear a word he was mouthing his way. It hurt to frown. The doctor's face held concern.

He was half tempted to slip into another coma and never come out. The nagging voice wouldn't let him. She wouldn't win their last round. He had to do this.

He had to do it for her.

**vmars|vmars|vmars**

_**Should I continue?**_


	2. Mustached Deputy

**What's this? It's a chapter story? The response was more than I thought it would be. Who knew a cancelled show and a non-canon ship were still popular? I'm not a doctor. I just play one on TV(not really). Apologies for any mistakes.**

**vmars|vmars|vmars**

Don was built to be strong mentally. Physically, he was weak. He could barely feed himself. The doctors were worried that he wouldn't be able to move, because of the blow to his head. He was setting out to prove them wrong. So far he was succeeding, but they still wouldn't let Sacks bring him a beer – not even if it had a straw.

Waking up out of a coma didn't mean he couldn't throw himself the biggest pity party there ever was. He didn't get to leave his bed. The hospital staff didn't think it was a swell idea for him to even try. He couldn't even remember certain stuff about himself and it was the strangest shit that concerned him. It was stuff like how long he had a small freckle on the back of his hand. It caused a serious panic inside him. Why did he sweat it so bad?

Don was losing more of his mind like he had spare brains to give. He was seriously beginning to question the quality of work brought into the sickness factory.

Sacks was there nearly every day. He was his first emergency contact and his right hand man. They called him a day after he woke up to stay conscious. He was quick to his side and ready to fill him in on Neptune's latest.

He told him all about a new bust. It was really something he shouldn't have done, but it was Sacks. He wasn't a dumbass like Deputy D'Amato and everyone loved him so they'd cut him a break if they knew he was gossiping.

He was going on about an ex-teacher from Neptune High who was turning tricks near Dog Beach. His hands were used as a dramatic exclamation to the animated tone he used.

That mustache had to tickle his lip, right?

"You should have seen her face when we arrested her, Sheriff, er, Don. She was higher than a kite from the cocaine she had stuffed in her bra." He was cackling.

He didn't want to know. It sounded disgusting. He didn't object the man's rattling, because he couldn't trust his voice to give the flare it used to. Especially not when sitting up in a hospital bed connected to Triton only knows what. Damn, he was pathetic.

"The Sheriff is winning all the hands, Sh-uh-Don. He's cracking down on Neptune! We've never been so busy. That's why I couldn't see ya yesterday." Sacks' face fell and looked down at his twirling thumbs.

"Sacks, don't be such a baby. Wait, Sheriff? Who, um…" He couldn't think of the word.

"Who replaced you," Sacks asked meekly.

Carefully, Don nodded his head.

"Keith Mars."

"I swore he came to see me when I first landed myself here. Guess he's too busy doing my job to even bother now, right?"

"Actually…" Sacks trailed off, not sure if he should continue explaining Keith's position.

Don set him a look. From the expression he received, maybe he still had the chops.

"He kind of thinks you're dead."

"What?"

"He kind of thinks you're dead," he repeated.

Don rolled his bloodshot blues.

"Oh, right! When I try to correct him or tell him you're alive and well-" He coughed. "Something always comes up."

He obviously wasn't trying hard enough. Don tells him so, inevitably hurting Sacks' feelings. He couldn't be bothered with it, for he had one very important question to ask.

"And Veronica?"

"What about her?"

"Does she think-" He gulped down whatever saliva was left in his sudden desert-dry mouth. "You know?"

All Sacks offered was a shrug. With expert timing, he was then called into the station.

Don could hear his former and successor on the deputy's phone. Sacks was about to answer his question about what he was up to when Keith apologized and quickly told him he was needed at the station. The obedient man responded in all the right ways and hung up the phone.

Sacks smiled regretfully. "I'll try to see you tomorrow, Don."

He waved him off and watched him leave. When he was a good distance down the hallway, Don released a long sigh.

Veronica couldn't possibly think he was dead. She was too smart of that, not that he would admit that out loud again.

He liked to think both of the Mars would have gone to his funeral, crying over his dead cold body. He wanted them to wish their relationships with each other would be different. They'd explain their empathy to his tombstone as people do. He used to think it was the only way for them to do damage control.

Death brought people together. Why were they so far apart?

He sighed with frustration.

This was going to be harder than he planned.

**vmars|vmars|vmars**

**I apologize for the shawty of a chapter. Hehe.**


	3. The Waiting Is The Hardest Part

**Again, I'm not a doctor and don't play one on TV either. Facts are probably wrong. Whatcha gonna do?**

**Doctor Who?**

**vmars|vmars|vmars**

He hated when people told him he wasn't capable of doing something. He defied their expectations. The rules were all his and he knew shortcuts. Nothing could stop him. One thing, however, could slow him. It all came back to her; Veronica Mars. She _was_ the reason why he was the dumb shit that drove the Kane kid into Mexico. He'll never forgive himself for that one.

They told him he wasn't able to feed himself. He's being doing just that for two days. He's even been doing his own form of physical therapy in the discomfort of his hospital bed. He didn't think it was much help. Last time he had physical therapy was when he blew his knee out playing ball in college. Still, he pushed through doing all he could to get him out of there.

His next step was to convince the nurses, doctors, and Sacks that he was capable to start real physical therapy. His plan was to be home in a week or at least staying with the mustached deputy. He's tempted to get out of his bed to make an effort to walk out of his room. He was fearful of the images that invaded his mind after the thought. Mostly of his head being smashed into the various furniture and equipment in the room and falling hard on his bad knee.

Don rubbed swollen hands down his face. A huff passed his lips as his mind fleeted to his recent visitor.

Sacks confirmed that Veronica did, in fact, think he was dead. He didn't correct her, because he didn't see the point. 'It's none of Veronica's business' was the old work motto. Sacks finally learned it down to a tee. It just rubbed Don the wrong way and he didn't exactly know precisely why. His mind fed him bullshit reasons he couldn't buy.

"Why does it matter so much that she knows or doesn't?"

"It doesn't!" He was quick to the defense. "I thought she, **they,** would care."

It was the truth, but it tasted like a lie.

Catching Veronica off guard was always a pleasure. When they were on good terms she would blush with embarrassment. When they were on bad terms it was like she came stock full of spunky ammo. Veronica thinking he was dead only to surprise her with his well being it had to be a priceless thrill. The longer he sat in the hospital wasn't helping him obtain it though.

He pressed the button for assistance.

A nurse his mother's age came to his aide. She was more of a curvy woman with soft and exhausted features. Her graying blonde hair was securely in a bun at the back of her head, an awful reminder of his new 'haircut'.

"What is it now, sweetie?"

"I want to start physical therapy."

"Last I knew, you could hardly use a fork. Deputy Sacks was helping you out with that."

He hung his head in embarrassment. He squared his shoulders as best he could and looked back at her with more determination than ever.

"I've been able eat by myself for a couple days. It's like riding a bike."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Can I get, like, I don't know, a walker or something to go down the hall? For starters?"

The nurse sighed. "I'll talk to Doctor Tennant."

He smirked.

She pointed a stern finger at him. "I didn't promise you anything." She smiled. "I'll see what I can do though."

He nodded gratefully.

When she left, he did his best to swing his legs to dangle off the side of the bed. He struggled, but managed to push through. He was a little dizzy from the effort. His head stung in the slightest bit. He brushed the tips of his fingers over the healing slice on his head. The stitches were itchy and tacky.

"Chicks like battle wounds," he mumbled.

His fingertips soon started playing with his shaven hair. It was starting to grow out of ugly, but he was too vain and impatient to wait.

Don snorted and continued to talk to himself. "This should be the waiting room."

He sighed and looked at his wiggling toes. He needed to get out of this sick house. The door was **right** there. What, four steps away? He couldn't do it without a damn walker. Another problem added to the list.

Doctor Tennant poked his head into the room. A puzzled face was taking in the scene. His doctor was a kook.

"Mr. Lamb." His voice was full of surprise, but wasn't questioning. "Try not to strain yourself. Your nurse is bringing a walker for you. We're going to see if you can get out of bed on your own. First step accomplished." He gave a thumb up.

How old was Don? Twelve? No, he wasn't!

The doctor was an asshole.

"So… I'm **not** going to start walking today?"

Doctor Tennant shook his head. His lips pursed. "Afraid not. We just want to get you on two feet today. Then, it's back in that bed. Comfy, right? I sometimes take a nap in one."

Don rolled his eyes just in time for the nurse to save him for Doctor Crackpot.

He winked and left them to it.

Don wasn't sure why he wasn't sticking around, but he could get more help from Nurse Christensen than from him anyways.

He failed the first three attempts. He sat at the edge of the bed. Tear welling up in his eyes, because he was so frustrated. He half considered calling it a day and going to sleep. But the nurse said something that stopped him.

"She must be one lucky girl."

"Pardon me?"

"The patients as determined as you seem to be doing it in the name of a girl. She must be a keeper."

Don smiled at that. "She is."

He frowned as his eyes fell to the walker. He moved to stand again. His feet were grazing the tiles beneath him. His hands tightened on the grey handles of the support object. He took a deep breath and shakily let it go. He shuffled his feet for a better position and pushed himself firmly on the ground.

He was standing! He was actually standing! A tear happily slid down his cheek as he smiled.

Nurse Christensen beamed at him. The woman asked, "What's her name?"

"Veronica," he laughed out disbelievingly.

She might slow him down, but she always got him where he was going.

**vmars|vmars|vmars**

_"Baby you're the only one that's ever known how_

_To make me wanna live like I wanna live now_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_The waiting is the hardest part_

_Every day you get one more yard_

_You take it on faith, you take it to the heart_

_The waiting is the hardest part"_

- The Waiting by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers


	4. Arrogant and Insecure

**Fellow Whovians in the house!**

**This is another shawty of a chapter, but the next one will be out very soon. I have already been mentally writing it. Spoilers, anyone? **

**Apologies for any mistakes!**

**vmars|vmars|vmars**

Don has some feelings to face. He wasn't comfortable with them a hundred percent. His feelings were pondered during his hallway strolls. It gave him a lot of time to think about what it all meant and why he was focused on pushing himself to the limit.

Today he tried not to think about her. He was focused on more productive things.

Each day he saw improvement with his walking. The more he exercised his legs and body in physical therapy the more he felt capable. He was starting to recall memories and personal information about himself. It was too good to be true, for it meant he could leave the hospital's care and face his feelings when they met up again. He was scared, but Don Lamb doesn't back down. Especially when his fight was just getting started.

He slowly straightened his back, his spine popping in all the right places. He stepped aside from his aiding walker and took a clumsy step forward. He looked down at his bleach white socks and moved another foot forward. He repeated his small steps until he reached the wall on the other side of the hall. It wasn't a large feat. He was crossing the hallway width ways. He didn't quite trust himself to stray too far from his trusty support.

Doctor Tennant said he could rent one from the hospital until he's 'back on his feet'. Nurse Christensen, on the other hand, was like a kick to the balls. She urged him to build his strength so he wouldn't have to use it. She saw him in physical therapy. He was great, and she kept reminding him of that.

It did great for his ego, but he was still insecure. Old Don would have laughed at his flaking mask of cool, calm, and badass. All he would have seen in the new version was a pathetic crybaby, rubbing in Dad's old nicknames for him. But Old Don and Dad were long dead and buried. While he still carried those genes and tough exterior he was someone new and receptive. The version he was now didn't feel apathetic anymore, with himself or someone else.

He had a lot to make up for, but he had to start with himself. Inside, he used to be so ugly. He was afraid he'd let it slip out again. Pretend to be Sheriff Asshole just so he didn't have to pick out the salt in his never healing wounds. After he was more confident without being an arrogant prick, he could start dealing with those puzzling feelings.

Don steadied his untrustworthy body with the touch of revolting floral wallpaper. He listened to the busy voices around him to silence his mind. A janitor was closest to him. He was cleaning up something that Don probably didn't want to know. The hall already smelt of the sick and the old. They could make it smell clean all they wanted. It wasn't going to help. Knowing that there definitely was a hospital mess on the floor ways away, he was going to avoid it at all costs. He can only stomach so much.

He turned around and started to walk back to the other side of the hallway. Two familiar voices were heard along the way. It was Doctor Tennant and Nurse Christensen. They were talking about him. Their conversation lacked his name, but it was pretty obvious.

She was going on about his physical therapy. How well he was exceeding his regime. His strength was unbelievable for someone who went through what he did.

His doctor was telling her to get a better look at his ability to walk without help. It wasn't in a good way. He needed to work on it.

"_Noted, Doc."_ Don thought.

Doctor Tennant, his voice getting closer, said, "I'll have to have a day to monitor his progress on my own."

Don sighed. His doctor wasn't going to get around to it anytime soon. It could be days from now by the way he operates. He was hoping to have a clean bill of health at the end of next week. Even if he had to get Sacks to wheel him out. Tennant's slowness tried his patience.

"Oh, Mr. Lamb. Look at you walking these halls. Feel good?"

"Better than ever, Doc."

"Tomorrow, I hear, you'll be on a treadmill. Do you think you can handle it?"

He fought his glare. He chose to smile instead. "Absolutely."

"There will be railings for you to hold on to." He was rubbernecking to get a better look at the back of his head. Don turned sharply. He wanted to rub the back of his head self-consciously, but it wouldn't work in his favor for getting to leave. He could imagine the caregiver fussing with him like a wounded child, nitpicking at his forever dented head.

He smiled guiltily this time.

Doctor Tennant looked at him knowing, but didn't press it. "How far can you walk without support?"

"I try not to stray too far from the walker just in case."

His eyes were slits. "Try walking without the walker. If you strain too much within the first, let's say, two yards just go right back to it. Use the wall as a guide when necessary," he suggested in a helpful way. Finally, he didn't sound condescending or like he was talking to a child.

"Will do." He nodded once, hoping the man would leave.

"I think now would be a good time to head to your room. Start tomorrow if you're not too wiped from physical therapy."

It was like he was placed inside the hotel in the Shining. He was never going to leave this place. What was his life?

Don white-knuckled the handles of the walker, bringing it up and back on the ground. He was frustrated beyond measure, doing his best to keep his temper under control. He begrudgingly made it back to his room and climbed onto the bed. His legs hurt and he was emotionally exhausted. He was longing for a John Wayne movie and a power nap.

He was showing weakness, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Tomorrow, he was going to give his all and that was that.

**vmars|vmars|vmars**

**I am overwhelemed by the response this story has and it's only been 3 chapters. You all are amazing. I cannot express how deeply grateful I am. There are no words, but mad love.**


	5. Trumped

**It is not my best work. I'm happy enough to post it, so that is saying something. This one is longer than the last just like ya'll wanted. I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Apologies for any mistakes.**

**vmars|vmars|vmars**

Don did get his movie and nap. Half way through McLintock, Don fell asleep. His body was exhausted long before he got comfortable on the hospital mattress. Instead of napping, Don slept all through the night. He didn't wake up once. Given the pain shooting through his back and his million-needle-injection of a sore butt, it was safe to assume he never switched positions.

He woke up refreshed despite the pain. He felt like today was a new beginning. It didn't hurt that he got to try the treadmill either. Balls to the wall! He was ready to tackle whatever came his way.

Or so he thought.

Working on the treadmill wasn't as easy as he thought. His legs were pretty sore from his walk yesterday, but he prevailed through. The good old doctor had to visit him when he was struggling, ready for a break. He needed fluids if he was going to keep going. He was ashamed he was weak when he wanted to be tough in front of the man holding his fate. He stayed strong and walked tall to get a cup of water.

Holy crap! He walked tall to get a cup of water!

Bewildered, he stared agape at his sore legs and aching feet.

Doctor Tennant smiled at him. His hand clamped his shoulder actually congratulating him. Don was the most excited he's been since waking up out of his coma or some time before he winded up in the hospital. He had hope that he could leave this place like he planned. Then, he saw Doctor Tennant talking to his Restorative Aide.

They were hush-hush and using a lot of hand gestures. Doctor Tennant was pointing at him and his Restorative Aide was nodding in agreement with whatever he was saying. Don couldn't figure out if it was good or bad. He occupied his wandering head by drinking water to replenish his body.

He really missed the workout bench at the station.

He took one last gulp of cold water and set the paper cup down. His eyes trailed back to where they were talking, but he only found the doctor walking towards him and to his left the RA was wiping down the mat he used earlier.

He stopped before him, unreadable as was the conversation he just witnessed. Don sighed and went to move forward to talk to him.

"Tuesday," was Doctor Tennant's vague response. His eyebrows were raised and he had a childish upturn to his lips.

Don halted. His body was frozen mid-step. You know, because he can walk again. His face shown curiosity as he warily took in the doctor.

"I'm going to have you use the stairs tomorrow. If that leads to triumph…"

Don was impatient and not the brightest man to figure out what was being hinted. "Yeah?"

"I will allow you to be released on Tuesday," he finished. He was pleased with himself.

"Are you shitting me?" Forgive him for not believing the man.

"Absolutely not."

Is hugging your doctor considered inappropriate? Don didn't care. He engulfed him without warning, squeezing the lanky bastard with all his strength. When he pulled away all he could offer was his repeated thanks.

Doctor Tennant wasted no time leaving Lamb to finish up his session. He had a half hour left to exercise and build his strength. He was going to need it for tomorrow.

It was amazing to work out when angry. He used to do it all the time at the station. Most of those days were due to Veronica's reminder of his incompetence. The weight room would become a haven, coming in second to his office. Working out when happy was a new high. He was focused and smiling. The best and worst was the giddiness. He was going to leave on Tuesday!

His eye caught hold of a man in the hallway. He squinted to get a better view. It was Keith. Lamb's body went hot and cold.

Keith stood a few feet from the door talking to the receptionist. He was in that tacky brownish green uniform as acting Sheriff. Don couldn't help himself. He had to take the last ten minutes of his session as a break. It was all in the name of eavesdropping on the older man. Old habits really do die hard.

A brief flash of worry crossed his mind. Did Veronica get hurt? Is that why he's here?

No.

Keith was swindling his way into getting information on Kendall Casablancas or whoever she was…

Don's first instinct was praying to go unnoticed. It was stupid considering all he could think about. A small part of him hoped Keith would finally know he was alive. That small part of him was overridden by the large part, meaning him, hiding behind the wall with his head just barely peeking out the door to hear.

He managed to hear a family name that sent shivers down his spine. It wasn't just his spine. The whole entire town of Neptune feared that name, even when they did no wrong. You don't fuck with them. They were cold blooded monsters.

_The Fitzpatricks_.

If Keith was thinking of taking them on any further, he would need to pull out the big guns.

It might even call for teaming up with Vinnie Van Lowest scumbag he ever met. There was no doubting Van Lowe had connections. Don pursed his lips to keep from suggesting the idea.

It wouldn't have mattered. Keith was gone.

Don poked his head further out of the room and looked up and down the hall. No sign on of him. He went to get his walker and headed to his room.

His room wasn't too far from physical therapy. He managed to walk sturdily there and climb into bed without injuring himself. He was happy that he was going home on Tuesday. It was all he could think about. Well, other than her.

Stairs wouldn't trump Lamb.

He shut his eyes and a moment later heard footsteps. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't see the need to. It was probably just someone bringing him his pills.

A gentle voice had him open his eyes. "Are you up for having visitors, sweetie?"

"Visitors? Don't you mean Deputy Sacks?"

Nurse Christensen shook her head.

His heart swelled as he thought of her name. She figured it out. She knows.

"Who?" His voice was feeble.

"I'll go bring them in."

His shoulders slumped a bit at her unfairness. Noticing his posture, he straightened out. If it was her, he needed to look like he wasn't damaged goods in a hospital bed.

Deputy Sacks was the first one in. He smiled guiltily. "Surprise?"

Stepping out from behind him was Keith Mars.

Lamb was disappointed. He was happy. He was feeling incredibly stupid. Of course it would be these two.

"Keith got worried when we ran into each other in the parking lot."

"It's good to see you, Don. You look good for a dead guy."

Don chuckled despite himself. "I saw you earlier Keith. You need to be careful. The Fitzpatricks are dangerous. They're slippery."

"Priscilla Banks/Kendall Shiflett Casablancas is happening again. I think it's her. I don't think she died. I need more information if I'm going to pursue the lead. I don't want to send the department on a wild goose chase until I know solid information. You saw me earlier?"

_Ever the Private Eye_. Lamb bit his tongue.

"How are you doing today?" Attention turned to the dark haired deputy. He was good at defusing a potential oppressive situation.

"I'm doing well! I'm going home Tuesday."

"That's great!"

"Good for you, Don."

"The only thing is I have to climb stairs tomorrow. If I do well with that then I get to leave. I'm positive this place will be a bad memory in no time."

"Why wouldn't you do well?"

Don looked at Sacks. Sacks looked at Don. He didn't tell Keith everything. That was… good?

"When Botando hit me I lost my mind and the ability to walk." He didn't miss Keith's hidden desperation to look at his head. He said nothing and stayed perfectly still. He was sensitive about the issue, but if he wanted to repair what he once had with the Mars family, lashing out wasn't a brilliant idea.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." He really was. Don soaked up his pity as if it was fleeting.

"Check it out." You can put the man in the hospital, but you can't take away his showboating.

He carefully slid out of bed and on to the floor. He took a couple confident steps towards the empty chair beside the bed. He held on to the chair as he turned around to get back under the bleach white blanket.

He stumbled. His bad knee decided to give out. He caught himself with the bed. Keith was quick to try and help him. The air was stiff for a moment. Would he yell and assert his ability to do it on his own?

No. Lamb let Sheriff Mars help him stand sturdy. He even used his shoulder to steadily push himself on the mattress. He wanted the help. He **always** wanted help, but this time he actually **allowed** the man to help him.

Sacks thumped his leg twice to give the man friendly comfort. His face was playfully stern as he pointed at him. "Watch yourself."

Don chuckled and went to thank Keith.

"I'm proud of you, Don." Keith really was proud. He was smiling like a proud father would. It warmed him to know he still cared. "You're a changed man."

"I'm trying."

The smile didn't leave his face as he wordlessly agreed.

They didn't stay much longer. They had work to do. Neptune needed its finest.

When they were headed out the door, Lamb called out to his mentor. "Don't tell Veronica."

Keith nodded. His smile spread across his face, turning into a twinkle-eyed grin.

**vmars|vmars|vmars**

**Veronica = Soon.**


	6. Root Beer Floats

**Considering this is Veronica Mars fanfiction, I wanted to incorporate her somehow in Lamb's recovery. I didn't want to have her appear suddenly like I was throwing her in the chapter. I thought this was a great way to bring her up and show some more history. Thank Triton for Sacks, huh?**

**Apologies for any mistakes.**

**vmars| vmars| vmars**

Don Lamb was home! He almost couldn't believe it. The stairs, his final test, left him physically weak. He tried not to show it much, but Doctor Tennant was a sneaky bastard. Instead of going home Tuesday, yesterday, he went home today. Wednesday. He wasn't complaining. In fact, the only thing he had complained about in days was the smell coming from his refrigerator. Sacks promised he would help get his place in order. The man attained a day off from a gracious Sheriff Mars to help settle him in. This produced a list of chores and orders.

The first chore was grocery shopping. A pain med induced, gimpy, recently released hospital patient with a deformed head couldn't exactly go to store. Let's be honest, it was mostly because he didn't want to go. He had his reasons.

He had Sacks get a lot of snack. He needed his comfort food. It wasn't exactly the best way to get on a healthy track. Alcohol was frowned upon with his new medication. So, he needed a lot of carbonated sugar to make up for it. He was okay with that. He lusted after junk food and soda, and Sacks was willing to get it. It was an epic win. All he needed now was a killer sandwich the diner made.

The diner - it reminded him too much of Veronica. She would go with them on the department food run. She always suckered him into buying her a root beer float. It was the only reason why she tagged along. He was smug and delirious thinking she had a crush on him. It's how she got her way. The other deputies teased him about her duping him with her pout. She was tricky even then. That was a little over four years ago. There was the occasional trip when she was a too cool high school student. It was a rare one. Don't even consider the suggestion of her running around with a cop. Unless it was her dad, she would freak.

"_I'm a freshman now," _was her reason. He couldn't argue with that. He remembered his high school days. They weren't that long ago. He too was above the police. A punk ass jock that was untouchable. He had a mind of his own, forever stubborn.

He heard Sacks let himself in. As if he was going to get up and answer the door anyway. He made no move to glance the man. The whistling was enough to let him know it was 100% him.

"Guess who I saw at the store."

Don whipped his head around faster than he should have. He winced – it ached – but he focused on Sacks anyway. He wanted to guess her name. It had to be her! It had to.

"Who?"

"Wallace Fennel."

That was a disappointment.

Don thought about the familiar name. No face came with it. "Why do I know that name?" His mind was blurry. Or, perhaps the person wasn't important.

"Fennel, Lamb. You've busted him once or twice. Neptune High's former basketball star." It was all coming together. "Veronica's BFF."

Sacks using BFF was all kinds of wrong. Wait. Hold up! Before he got to ask about her, he continued.

"Veronica's sick. He was out buying her a few favorites as I am for you."

"Yeah? What makes you think I care?" The look he received said it all. He knew he cared.

He humored him. "The kid thought it was funny I was buying root beer and ice cream. It seems you're not the only one with the special request."

Floats? Isn't that a coincidence.

He wondered if **'College Veronica'** would be seen with him at the diner. He quietly pondered the fantasy. Sacks left him to it, minding his own.

Until he couldn't stand it anymore, when he blurted out what his teeth bit back. He was almost angry. He practically yelled, "When are you going to tell her?"

He impatiently crossed the room and his arms, standing a yard away from Lamb.

"What?" He heard him, but questioned the passionate tone. Sacks wasn't a dramatic.

"Damn it Don! You've been in love with Veronica Mars for years. Years! You need to man up and do something about it. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, but someone needs to slap some sense into you." With that, he lightly kicked the berated man's shin.

Lamb chuckled. "That took guts. Good for you, Sacks."

Sacks was red in the face. A vein was popping out of his neck. He was a madman. Don never saw him so fervent. He was the laid back guy. A cop who would not hurt a fly. His outburst was amusing.

From Lamb's reaction, the deputy faltered in surprise. "Well, you know… Hmph. Are you going to tell her or do I have to?" His threat was weak. The man who wouldn't hurt a fly, right?

"The timing has to be right." He scratched his neck. "Is this about the bet?"

"Bet? What bet?"

"The one everyone used to whisper about. The same bet that didn't start until I brought her in for manufacturing fake IDs."

The other man grimaced. "Not exactly. That one stopped when you ended up in the hospital. It picked back up when Keith and I visited you. Technically, it's not a bet."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Your timeline is wrong. It started long before the infamous 'Veronica Mars is smarter than me' moment."

"It's the only time I heard the **ludicrous** idea of Veronica and me ending up together.

He rolled his eyes. "The talk of it started when Keith and Leanne had the department over for the potluck barbeque. The one right after we got hired, remember?"

Don nodded. He was fresh out of the academy. It was nothing like the Police Academy movies, by the way.

"No way was that when it started. I vaguely remember that barbeque and not because of this." He slid a hand over the back of his head. "Nothing even happened between us to start the slightest hint of a… _**us**_! No way. I don't believe it."

"You were wrapped around her finger from that night on." It seemed like Sacks was trying to convince him. He was crazy and so was his mustache.

"Whatever. She was 14 and trouble."

"You recall her age perfectly," he pointed out.

Lamb was defeated. He melted into the couch, but couldn't quite disappear. He felt like a pervert even though that wasn't the case. He was embarrassed.

"Why do you think Sheriff Mars kept his eye on you? He was against the idea, the whispers, and the rumors. He hated it. Now not so much, I think. You know why?"

He sighed. "Just tell me."

"Everyone knows you love her! Since you're not my boss anymore, and you're my friend, I'm telling you this with love: You. Are. An idiot! Tell her you're alive!"

Sacks was right. He needed to tell her. It was the only way his root beer fantasy would ever work.

On the other hand, Lamb was stubborn. He had a mind of his own and a plan to go with it. Veronica didn't know he was alive now. More time wouldn't hurt her.

**vmars| vmars| vmars**

**Big thank you to everyone reading this and posting reviews! You don't know how happy you make me.**


	7. Saturn For A Mars

**Finally finished this one! It was going to be two short chapters. I found a way to blend them. The first bit was handwritten. The middle section was this idea I've had in my mind since chapter one. The end, well, I've been watching a lot of Dawson's Creek. It got me started on some weird Dawson's Creek/Veronica Mars crossover I probably won't write.**

**Apologies for any mistakes.**

**vmars| vmars| vmars**

It was the first time he drove since he was bludgeoned. It might not have been his best idea, but he couldn't walk to the hospital. Okay, so it's not like he asked anyone to take him. It was weird. He liked being waited on, but he was actually starting to feel guilty. Don Lamb was capable of guilt. Imagine that. Sacks barely had time to live his life and Keith was kind enough to let him take a couple days off for Don's benefit. Lamb was starting to feel like a burden.

On the ride there, he kept thinking about how he was going to tell Veronica. What if he saw her at stoplight next to his? The more he thought about it he became nervous and aggravated. No rehearsal or plan or accident would be good enough.

He didn't know if she cared as much as he did. She could see him and bring that Mars wit like he was out to arrest her again, any other day like nothing happened. She would pretend as if he wasn't stripped of his job and that he hadn't been knocked out and in a comatose state. The idea that Veronica wouldn't care hurt him more than Botando did. The other notion was –

He entertained his ponders too much. It wasn't his style.

Don scanned the parking lot for a place to park. He saw an open spot by a green car with a tan convertible top. A green La Baron? He cocked his wheel to get the spot, while thinking of a bright-eyed blonde. His heart was racing. His mind was occupied, yet vacant. He didn't see the Ford truck coming at him. _That __**he**__ was coming at_. He slammed on his breaks and cursed.

"Saturn! She drives a Saturn now!"

The pissed off driver in the truck unpleasantly allowed him to take the spot. Don grimaced, waved, and slowly pulled in the slot. He cut the engine and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He was collecting himself. La Baron. Saturn. Mars! He was going crazy. The sooner he saw Veronica the better.

He was only having a consultation today. He wasn't getting prodded or stretched. It was going to be a fifteen minute wait for a ten minute visit.

"Don, it's good to see you again."

He stood up from the waiting room chair and crossed the room to shake his hand. He thought nothing about walking over to him. Doctor Tennant was watching him, though. His smile was one of approval.

When they got to Doctor Tennant's office, he told Don to take a seat. He opened a file and skimmed it while Don awkwardly sat across from him. He crossed his arms over the file and leaned forward.

"Do you have any pain in your legs when you walk?"

"Not really. There's a little twinge every now and then. They aren't nearly as bad as when I was released. The pain pills help, but I haven't needed them.

The man nodded. "Good. How about your head?"

"Sometimes I'm dizzy."

"Nauseas dizziness?"

"Mostly."

"It might be from waning off the pills. Eat some bananas to raise your potassium. If it proceeds, come in for some blood work."

Don brushed the back of his head. He wanted to scratch it so bad. He learned his lesson, the hard way, to not use fingernails.

"Ah. Your stitches are itching. Do you want to make an appointment to get them out?"

"I thought I did. Um… Next week, I think."

A few clicks of a computer's mouse confirmed his appointment.

"Let me talk to the receptionist. I have a couple more patients to see… Uh… if you want to get those out today and don't mind waiting…?"

"You'll take them out today?"

Doctor Tennant nodded. His eyes grew wide in expectance of his answer.

"That would be great, Doc!"

His stitches were out in a cinch. The two men made jokes like they were old friends instead of doctor and patient. It was a nice change of pace. Honestly, it probably had a lot to do with the lack of suffocating in a place you cannot escape.

Stepping out of the hospital, he could smell the ocean air. He stood in front of the automatic doors, face pointed up to the overcast sky. He inhaled one deep breath. He was happy. While he wasn't 100% unbroken and habilitated, he wasn't dead either. He was a new man. He was a better man. He had a lot to prove still, but now it actually mattered. He had a reason to feel happy, to change to the person he was becoming.

He looked into the lot and saw his car. The La Baron he parked next to was gone. He wondered if it was her old car for a moment. He chuckled at the crazy thought.

Crazy. It wasn't crazy. It was curiosity. What he was about to do… That was crazy.

He took the car keys out of his sweats and twirled the key ring around his finger. Determination filled his spirit as anxiety filled his spinning gut. He lucked out with his nerves not taking over his legs. He got in his car and took extra precaution before backing out. Don't want to run into some dude in a truck.

Lamb rolled his eyes and backed out. He thought of the one place he was sure to make his plan happen. Where else? It was obvious.

The street had its usual activity of car after car. There was a random motorcyclist that lacked cuts and patches. There were even a couple limos and taxies. That was all grand and everything, but there was one car on the street he paid attention to. It was the silver Saturn VUE across the street.

He leaned against his car outside of Mars Investigations. He set eyes on the Saturn and the walkway leading to the bustling business. He was waiting for her. He was waiting for that moment he flipped her world around. She would see him and be shocked as hell. She would dodge traffic to confront him and his cocky smirk, but he would open his mouth before she got the chance. _"Miss me, Mars?"_

It didn't happen like he thought. Nothing happened, nothing monumental anyway. A good fifteen minutes was spent debating on walking in there like he owned the place and waiting for her to come out with a mischievous scowl.

She did have the scowl alright, but she didn't dodge traffic to knock some sense into him. His heart was racing, as he desperately clung to the idea of their eyes meeting. Just an eye lock and that's it. Give him that at least!

Veronica stepped out of Mars Investigations. She barely glanced around before disappearing in her car. There was no eye lock. The scowl on her face wasn't for him. She didn't even see him, but someone else did.

Boy was trouble brewing.

"Bloodshot eyes, man. Been there, been there." The man nodded casually and took a blatant glance over at Mars Investigations.

Don crossed his arms over his puffed up chest. "Which arrest was that, Vinnie?"

"Oh come on. It's joking between friends. I'm not assaulting an officer of the law."

It took everything in him not to deck the scrum bag.

"Veronica Mars, huh? I knew you liked them younger. What was that rich, barely legal chick you hooked up with? Um, Madison Sinclair was it?" He straightened out his dated jacket and continued. "She wasn't very fond of Veronica, was she?"

Don narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, Van Lowe?"

Vinnie held up his hands and waved them in mock defense. "Ooh. Last name bases. Good one, Lamb. You're pretty tough for a guy who is supposed to be dead."

"Out with it."

"You want to tell her yourself. I'm guessing that's why you're here. Try to rekindle some old magic. Did you bring the handcuffs or did they take those away along with your job?"

Don inhaled a pacifist's air. "Let's not beat around the bush. Hurry it along. What do you want?"

"Exactly, Lamb. Exactly. I won't tell Veronica, if you do something for me."

"Not a chance."

"Fine. Have it your way. We all know Veronica Mars loves secrets."

**vmars| vmars| vmars**

**Thank you Vinnie Van Lowe and Professor Wilder. Ken Marino's characters guided this chapter!**


	8. More of the Same

**This one is a little different. I wrote half of it when I was sick, but I'm getting to the point I've had in my head since the first chapter was just a one shot.**

**Apologies for any mistakes.**

**vmars| vmars| vmars**

Veronica sat in her secretary chair behind her secretary desk staring at her private investigator license inside her _**Dad's**_ private investigator business. She felt as if nothing changed. Nothing seemed to belong to her. She was a PI's secretary. She was licensed to officially do what she wanted, but there she was.

She stared at the door to her dad's office. He wasn't in there. He hadn't been in Mars Investigations since he started his job as acting sheriff. He might not be back in his office for a long time. He was busy being Sheriff. Vinnie pulled everyone's leg. He didn't want the job. It was too much work. He backed out of election. Veronica knew ahead of time, when Vinnie told his secretary.

For a wise ass, sorry, wise guy he wasn't aware that she had his place bugged. It's nothing he hadn't done to the Mars family. It was an eye for an eye really. It was amusing what went on in that office.

Veronica glanced at the business logo. The All-Seeing Eye. She should be out there in the world or enrolled back in Hearst. School wasn't for her. Those people weren't her cup of tea. Since when did that stop her?

She was in a slump of the same old bull that came along with being a Neptune resident. Logan was either playing with her emotions or being too busy with his studies. He was making an effort this year. Even Dick was. Dick was seeing a therapist three times a week to cope with the loss of his family and his entire childhood. She thought rehab would have been his first choice, considering the only time he talked about Beav – Cassidy - was when he was drinking or otherwise messed up. Along came therapy and he slowly started putting down the 40s. He surfed more. Entered and won a few competitions. Mac raised the money to transfer to MIT. Wallace was still her best pal, but he was seeing someone. She rarely saw him and when she did, they actually hung out like ordinary people. She stopped asking him for favors.

Veronica couldn't afford to leave. Even if she could, where would she go?

The FBI didn't pan out. Her internship went well. Too well. When the going gets good, Veronica gets going. She played by _**her rules**_, lived by _**her moral code**_, and followed **her guidelines**. Quantico didn't respond well to her ethics. It was their way or the highway. The bright side of the whole ordeal was officially being able to pack heat. A little more bullets, a little less shock treatment. She had no reason to use her handgun. She preferred the stun gun anyway. As long as it wasn't used on her.

It's not like she wasn't working. She helped out her friends and people they knew. She did small cases for her dad. The stack on his desk slowly decreasing. So far she didn't cross paths with anymore psychotics. She didn't go looking for them either. It was pleasant and boring. She lived for the thrill of the chase. Chasing down a runaway bride (again) wasn't her idea of fun. Despite the handsome groom who hired her.

Today she was out to have fun. Wallace and Logan were going to the beach for Dick's latest surf competition. She was roped into going. As weird as it was to be around Logan this year, she would be there. Logan and Wallace were friends. It's not like the weirdness wasn't there before. They get past it.

Veronica collected her belongings and stuffed them in her leather bag. Fishing out her keys, she slung her bag over her shoulder and left Mars Investigations.

She thought about her time in the FBI and her time working crappy cases for people who didn't even like her. They were different in many ways, but the same in others. She was helping people. She liked that. She got down to the truth and that reflected her love for investigative journalism. She loved solving crimes and cases, but it was nothing like it used to be.

Everything was solved. The only thing that lingers were memories and the possible whereabouts of Duncan and his baby girl. His daughter would be in her toddler years now. It didn't seem real. It was like a fantasy. One long bad dream.

She would never forget the encounter with Mo and Mercer. She shuddered just thinking about it. Unicorns aren't the same and she used to love unicorns. Moe and Mercer were behind bars now. She handed over sufficient evidence and pointed them out in a courtroom. Parker was a witness from her firsthand experience and for helping Veronica. It had been what, a year? She was still carrying around the rape whistle.

Her encounter with Mercer and the FBI internship were reasons why her and Piz didn't work out. Piz still went to Hearst. He ran with a new crowd now. She bumped into him once while having lunch with Wallace. It was brief and altogether uncomfortable.

Veronica unlocked her Sunset Cliff apartment. She still lived with her dad. It wasn't the best situation, but she couldn't afford to move out. She often wondered if Wallace and her could live together. She never asked, because she would probably cramp his style and his love life. Dealing with his girlfriends was never fun anyway.

She missed Mac.

The burst of hot air when opening the door was suffocating. The air conditioner was busted and won't be fixed until Monday. She pulled her shirt away from her chest to feel the small resemblance of a breeze. She was only gone for a couple hours, but she felt bad. Backup was there alone in the hot heat.

She found him laying in the kitchen. He was sprawled out in front of the fridge. The fan on the counter wasn't doing anything for him, that was for sure.

"Awww boy. I bet you're one hot dog." She chuckled at her own joke. He perked his head up and looked at her. He gave a short wag of his tail to say hello. She scooted him out of the way, his stubborn ass not wanting to move. She didn't blame him. She opened the fridge and grabbed two water bottles, one for her and one for the dog.

She drained Backups in his empty metal bowl. He was at his bowl in an instant. She hoped he wouldn't get sick from the way he was downing it. Cleaning up dog puke on a hot day wasn't her idea of a good time.

She opened the kitchen window and left to take a cool shower.

Veronica knew pants weren't going to cut it under the blazing sun. She opted for jean shorts instead. Her freshly shaven and lotioned legs looked smooth and tan. Her petite feet weren't smothered by boots, but able to breathe in gladiator sandals. Over her bikini top was a simple white tank. The hot air in the apartment was no longer a threat.

She grabbed her bag and Backup's leash. She whistled and Backup came walking out of the kitchen in better spirits.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

She pet his head and hooked the leash to his collar. She might as well take him to the surf competition. Leaving him to melt in the heat seemed awful, even with the window open. It even gives her an excuse to leave if the day turns awkward.

Heading to the door, there was a knock. An obnoxious knock. The kind where the person knocking plays out the song in their head like the door is a drum kit. Her friends were waiting for her and wouldn't knock like that unless they were drunk. It's too early for that. _Who knocks like that?_

"Vinnie," she stated, answering her own question when retrieving the door.

He tilted his head to the side and smirked.

She wanted to punch him in the face.

"Veronica. How's my favorite little PI?"

Veronica let out a sound of annoyance. "One command and your dog food."

"Is that anyway to treat someone who has been nothing but honest with you."

She looked at him dryly.

"Fair enough. But!" He paused and started to sing, "I know something you don't know. I know something you don't know."

"Let me guess. Your tests came back positive?"

"No. Thank you very much."

"Look Vinnie. I have somewhere to be. Backup probably needs to use the yard. Can you get out of my way?"

He didn't move. She pushed passed him, shutting the locked door.

"Chill out. I'm doing you a favor."

"Yeah, right. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Exactly."

She paused adjusting her things and the leash, staring up at him. She was intrigued now.

The beach wasn't too packed. It was perfect for bringing her dog along. There were a lot of people, but not too many to overwhelm the both of them. Wallace waved her over. That's when she caught sight of Logan.

He gazed at her. Pained? Longingly? She could never tell. It didn't matter. The moment they locked eyes something else caught his attention. Something not her. She sighed and put her best foot forward. She didn't need this right now. Not with what Vinnie said.

Whatever. Vinnie was a crackpot.

"Hi," she sang.

Wallace pulled her in for a one armed hug. "Hey girl. Where have you been?"

"I had errands."

He was suspicious, but he didn't press it. It's not like she was out investigating danger lately. Wallace knew the warning signs these days.

"Hi, Logan."

"Hey." He waved and forced a smile.

"Wallace told me you're thinking of going for a doctorate."

Wallace smiled nervously and made up an excuse to leave.

"Yeah. A degree is nice enough, though. I don't know." He shrugged, cracking open a can of soda.

"I think you should go for it. You've always had determination. You could go the distance."

He took a sip and nodded. "Thanks, Veronica."

She nodded.

He gestured to his can. "Do you want one?"

"That'd be great."

She sat down on the sand next to Backup and looked out into the ocean. The competitors were warming up.

Logan handed her the drink and commented, "you know, he's almost as tall as you."

"Backup?" Logan nodded. "Yeah, but I've got better hair."

"He'd use that vanilla shampoo anyday." Then, he walked off.

Wallace returned. "Damn Veronica! Did you break his heart already?"

She glanced at the can in her hands and shook her head. "No. We're cool." She meant it.

She loved Logan. Logan loved her. Maybe they loved each other too much that they're better friends. They made better friends. They didn't smother each other like when they were a couple.

She stood up, dusting the sand from her butt and wiping the drool off her leg.

_Note to self: don't sit level to the dog._

Dick strolled up. He was dripping wet. His hair was slicked back and tucked behind his ear. He grabbed Veronica and lifted her up.

"Ronnie! You made it!"

Dick and her weren't particularly close. Ever. He liked a large support team at his competitions. When it's just Logan and Wallace it's "kind of gay".

"Thank god you're here! These two didn't think you'd show." He thumbed Wallace and Logan. Logan must have returned mid hug.

"I'm here." She was a little weirded out. But then again it was Dick. "Good luck."

"Hey little man! Ronnie, your dog is the coolest." He went to rub Backups head, but stopped when he started growling. "Okay, okay." He backed away. "Anyway, I wanted to say hey before I win this bitch."

After he ran back towards the ocean. Logan was at her side.

"He misses Mac, you know?"

"Really? Dick? I didn't think Mac was his type." She frowned. "Forget I said that. She's female and has a pulse."

"They talk. Not on the phone, but they email."

"Mac never told me."

"Dick didn't tell me. I got nosey."

"My wicked ways have rubbed off on you."

He chuckled. "I guess you could say that. So... How have you been?"

She hated that question. It had too many answers and it all depended on what he meant. She answered him the only way that she knew how. The same lie she tells over and over again.

"Fine."

"Good." She could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Vinnie Van Lowe brought up something crazy today."

"About Duncan?"

"No. Forget about it." She waved her hands about like it was nothing.

"Veronica." She whipped around to see Wallace's concerned face. "Not all mysteries need solved."

She saw the two boys share a knowing glance. She was overcome by paranoia. It wasn't really that she was paranoid, but that she knew what the were getting at. They had talked about her. Her ex boyfriend and her best friend talked about her behind her back.

She glared at him. "It's not a mystery, Wallace. It's from Vinnie. I'm not about to go off and chase something that doesn't exist. It's what he wants. He's just stirring up trouble because I owe him." But what if Vinnie was right?

"You owe him?"

"Owe him what?"

"It's nothing. It's not a big deal."

She was saved by Dick. He was paddling out into the Pacific. She watched him stand up on his board and take on a wave. He was truly amazing out there. He glided along the water with such grace. Yeah. Dick Casablancas moved with grace. He owned the water. He ruled the competition.

Even if they weren't, sort of, friends, the number one trophy went to the right person. Dick earned it. She couldn't wait to see him in the bigger competitions. How would he measure up?

Twilight had come. The competition was long over. Wallace, Logan, and Dick were gone. Veronica walked the beach with Backup, taking in the lowered temperature. Her and the dog were tired from the long day and the warm heat. They could both use a good nap. With that in mind she was headed back to her car.

She saw a man looking over the beach from the parking lot. She wished she had her camera. He looked lost and anguished. He was yearning for something. Or someone. It was breaking her heart to stare at the man, and yet she didn't want to look away. There was a familiarity there.

The closer she got the more haunting the man became; the more haunting Vinnie's words were. She took one step nearer the man and he turned his gaze on her.

Son of a bitch. Vinnie was right.

**vmars| vmars| vmars**

**How much do you hate me right now?**


	9. Reentry

******It's been awhile guys! For most of you. Thank you new followers! Thank you everyone sticking with me as I struggled through this chapter, because I knew what it meant. It was a big one. I got it out! That's what counts! I only finished this two days ago and edited tonight! So, fingers crossed!**

**Apologies for any mistakes.**

******vmars|vmars|vmars**  


This wasn't happening. He wasn't standing there. He was another illusion. It wouldn't be the first time she saw something that wasn't there. She had too much sun. It was hot today. This had to be the result of heat stroke. Vinnie couldn't be right. He couldn't know about this before she did.

She could try to convince herself all day long, but he really was there.

There was something different about him though. She could tell in the way he held himself, the way he looked. By the way he looked at her. And he was looking. They were staring each other down, but not in the old menacing way when they waited for the other to back down. The splash of the waves and the seagulls made up for the lack of conversation. While it was hard not to stare, she was the first one to break the trance.

She needed out of there. Her car was three parking spaces past him. She needed to go on with her evening and forget this ever happened. Forget about what Vinnie said. Forget about seeing him. All of last year. Forget all the feelings swirling inside of her. Anger, embarrassment, relief. She straightened herself out when all she wanted to do was fold up and melt away. She put her best foot forward and moved closer to him. Close enough to put the distance between them.

Backup flanked her, keeping up with the pace to her car. A couple feet away, right in front of him, she held her breath. Her body was rigid, but moving. _A few more steps, Veronica. Come on._ Backup had other ideas. He recognized the man. All it would take was one command and he would stop. She didn't have it in her. If she spoke it was like an open invitation for emotions and talking. Those were things Veronica didn't handle well.

"Hey boy! Long time no see." He crouched down and pet the dog behind his ears. "Who's a good dog?"

"Backup." She whistled, gaining his attention. She tugged the leash and walked him to her car. When she shut him inside, she prayed the ghost from Neptune's past wouldn't approach her. They didn't need to do this. Whatever **this** was she didn't know. Not like it mattered, for her prayers went unanswered.

She should have kept her mouth shut.

"Veronica! Wait!" Her name passing his lips sounded the same. It caused something inside of her to stir. It riled her up.

She stepped out between the cars. Waiting for the talking to commence. He was standing there giving her a pleading look. He looked vulnerable. Uncharacteristic. She walked up to him, close enough to see the red vessels in his eyes. She stared at him, scrutinizing. His blue eyes softened from the surprise of her compliance, her acknowledgment of his existence. He almost sighed from the relief.

She shoved him. Two flat palms to his chest and one really hard push. He had stumbled backward, nearly falling on his ass.

"What the hell, Veronica? I just got out of the damn hospital!"

"Really? Really!? Vinnie Van Lowe said you've been out of the hospital for two weeks now! That you've been alive all this time!" She wouldn't cry. She can't. She had to keep it together.

Lamb dusted off the front of his pants. More to fidget with something than anything. "Yeah. He's right."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Veronica wanted him to tell her? He just opened and closed his mouth, stuttering like a moron. No doubt he looked more idiotic than the felt.

"I-I-uh..."

Veronica Mars - forever leaving him speechless.

He frowned. His perplexity clear. She didn't take pity on him. He didn't deserve it either. She gulped down the emotions building in her throat and walked off. He watched her drive away, still thinking of something to say to her.

Veronica was surprised she made it home in one piece. Her emotions were haywire, but the drive calmed her down. She didn't even know why she was so agitated. The men of Neptune had a special way of getting under her skin. She was sick of it. They were all that itch you couldn't scratch.

She unhooked Backup's leash and ushered him in the house. He happily went to his water bowl inside the kitchen. Veronica followed. She placed her purse on the island countertop thankful for the breeze coming from the window. The window? The shut and locked window from just hours before?

The window was cracked open a couple inches. The screen was on, but upon further inspection the corners were bent. It wasn't normal wear and tear. Someone had popped out the screen. Nothing was out of place. A burglar wouldn't have went through such trying measures. Break in and do a neat and tidy robbing and exit? She didn't think so. But what?

Hands on hips, she looked around. There were no immediate clues. Did this have to do with Dad? He was looking into the Kendall Casablancas disappearance. Neither she nor a Fitzpatrick would be so careful.

Veronica went through a mental list in her head. Possible reasons this could happen. Suspects. She could only think of one person. One reason.

She ran to her room.

* * *

He didn't mention the fact he did actually die for a moment. It wouldn't change anything. She already made up her mind. She was really worked up over this though. He wanted to smirk, but he fought against. He was seemingly delusional.

He didn't notice her Saturn in the parking lot. Yet, she was there.

It wasn't the way he planned on seeing her. How he wanted her to know. Vinnie was right, and that was weird in itself. But, why was she so torn up over him being alive? It wasn't solely that he didn't tell her? It couldn't be. There was something else to it. He wasn't the finest detective, so maybe her father would tell him.

He could invite Keith over for dinner. His way of saying thanks with a side of gaining information. He could keep it inconspicuous. Howbeit, there was a chance his bottled-up feelings would come spilling out. Keith would beat his ass to a pulp. It was a risk he was willing to take. Keith just had to accept the invitation.

Don sat nervously in his recliner. His phone weighing a thousand pounds in his palm. He stared at it. It was like the harder he concentrated his invitation would get through telepathically. God, he was an idiot. He decided to man up. After all, it was only Keith Mars. While their relationship was rocky, he knew it was getting better. And since he got out of the hospital, Don was trying to become a better person. A better man. He knew the older man knew that.

He dialed the number to the sheriff's own personal office. He waited out the first ring. A second ring. A third.

"Sheriff Mars."

"H-Hello Keith." He cleared his throat and wet his lips. "It's Lamb. Um, Don."

"What can I do for you?" He could tell Keith was fighting off a smile.

He felt like a bumbling fool. He really was an idiot. He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "I was wondering if you have plans tonight."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Don?" He was teasing. "I was going to swing by Mars Investigations and go over a few cases."

"Any chance you'd want to come over for dinner? Pizza and beer. Water for me. I want to thank you and uh... catch up?"

"You know, Don..." _Oh god! Here it comes. _"You really are a changed man."

Well that was a relief.

"For the better, I hope."

"Definitely for the better, but who knows with these things." He was teasing again. Keith really was a good-natured man. His guilt drowned him. Why did he ever treat this man like a piece of yesterdays trash? " Pizza and beer it is. I'll bring the beer!"

"Sounds like a plan, sir." _Dammit! Sir? What the hell was that all about?_

After hanging up, Don tossed his phone to the couch. He glared at it. Faulting it for his wrongs. Keith said he'd be around near 6:30. It was already a quarter to six. He decided to wait until 6 to order the pizza, thinking it would be there in time for Keith to show up - to cover up the awkward conversation with its cheese and meaty glory.

His stomach growled.

By the time Keith had arrived, the pizza had already been there. Don already having a slice, deciding he couldn't wait any longer for his former boss. He was hungry and while the other man had noticed, he didn't say anything. Don wondered if it was from him being later than he said or, perhaps, pity. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask.

"What took you so long, Keith?"

He fought hard to swallow the bite in his mouth, nodding as he did. He held up a finger as he downed the last bit. "As you know, I'm looking into Kendall Casablancas' disappearance. There's been a bite on the company Cassidy Casablancas set up. It was all in her name from what I understand. I guess Cassidy's insurance policy..." He looked thoughtful for a moment, taking another bite.

Don remembered the kid. Blew up Woody Goodman's plane. Blew up a bus, causing it to swerve right off 101. The bus was supposed to contain Veronica. He inhaled sharply.

"Then I'm gathering some information for the Manning case on Cliff's request."

The name sounded familiar, but he didn't see the need for more details. Knowing Keith, he wouldn't explain any further anyway. Besides, that's not what this get-together was about.

Don wiped his hands on a napkin, fidgeting with them as they rested in his lap. "I saw Veronica today."

The new sheriff couldn't contain the smile. From the expression - that knowing glint - Don understood that Keith was keen on the evenings purpose.

"How did she take it?"

He chose his words carefully. "About as well as Veronica would be able to."

"She wasn't happy?"

"Happy?" Of all the emotions Keith could pick from he chose _happy_?

He just nodded. Not going into further detail as he would have done with that case.

"She shoved me. She was mad I didn't tell her. She made a big deal about it. She found out from Van Lowe. Can you believe that?"

He shrugged and nodded. If anyone in Neptune knew what a slimeball Vinnie was it was him. Private investigator v.s private **dick**.

"She asked me why I didn't tell her sooner. I didn't know what to tell her. I was just kind of standing there." I chuckled when remembering what followed. "She just took off without another word."

"You should have seen her after we heard that you died, Don. She couldn't talk about it. It was Lilly all over again. Veronica doesn't handle loss very well. Of any kind. But you're alive and you seem well. I can only imagine the earful I'm going to hear tonight."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" He cleared his throat, not wanting to seem suspicious.

A comforting hand rested on his shoulder. "I forgive you. It might take her awhile to come around, but you know she will. It might take a trip to the Wizard first."

Don winced.

It wasn't too long until Keith left, reminding him not to give up on her.

"She didn't give up on you."

* * *

Nothing was out of its place. She had looked around. Not obsessively. She doubted there was another bug... But when she couldn't find anything, when she was losing doubt about her suspicion, she found it.

She had sat at her desk. Swiveling the l slightest in her chair. Her hand resting on the surface, drumming out an anxious beat, the other's thumbnail to her mouth. She glanced down at her laptop, thinking she could research who she was after. The one person she'd always think about.

There it was. Laid out for her to see. The thin paper was on the keyboard of her laptop. She glanced up at her mirror. Nope. Nothing out of place. It was there. Always serving as a reminder. She had seen it on her scope of the room. This was a copy with a different set of numbers.

She rubbed her thumb over the fortune's red lettering.

_**TRUE LOVE STORIES**_

_**NEVER HAVE ENDINGS.**_

* * *

**vmars|vmars|vmars**

**Gee, I wonder who I'm talking about. [/sarcasm]**


End file.
